Some current video systems include provisions for the display of multiple video streams containing different scenes captured by a plurality of video capture devices. Often these scenes are tiled together into a single video feed for display. Typically, when multiple scenes are tiled together, they are not displayed at their maximum quality level. For example, when four scenes are tiled together, each scene may be displayed at lower quality level having a scale one quarter of that of the native video of the scene. This allows four of the scenes to be displayed in an area equivalent to any one of the individual scenes at full scale.
When large numbers of videos of different scenes are tiled together such that 16 or more scenes are displayed at the same time, the reduction in size of each of the scenes makes the detection of significant events in any of the scenes difficult. Typically, a user is able to select any one of the videos of different scenes for close inspection at a high quality level. However, the user must determine which scene to examine, and the user may not be able to detect significant events requiring attention due to the small size of each of the multiple scenes as displayed in a large tile.